It has been conventionally carried out to form an optical thin film on a substrate surface by using a thin film formation apparatus for adhering a film material to the substrate surface by sputtering in order to manufacture interference filters, such as anti-reflection filters, half mirrors, a variety of bandpass filters and dichroic filters, and other optical products (patent document 1).